


Venemous Hero

by StreamingViking



Category: Venom (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti-Hero, F/M, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamingViking/pseuds/StreamingViking
Summary: Description: After the defeat of Knull, the Government decided that Symbiote known as Venom was too much of a liability and so was banished to the Void for its crimes and the destruction caused by Knoll but instead of dying in the void. Venom found itself in the hands of one Izuku Midoriya.  Contains: Anti-Hero!Vigilante!Deku, Izuku is a Spider stud, and Inherited Parker Luck.





	1. Chapter 1

Venom had expected this to happen, this had been the obvious endpoint for the Symbiote. All the damage and harm caused by its species’ creator, their God.

By Knull.

All of it had been blamed on it, for its presence on earth, that woke up the Cosmic Being, that had attacked the planet.

And so the Symbiote now found itself separated from Eddie once again, trapped within a small tube as its sentenced was read out by a Government official as he was apparently going to be thrown out the universe itself for all its crimes it had committed while bonded to its various hosts over the years.

And within his glass prison, Vemon had once again been separated from the Kyntar Hive Mind, so it was utterly alone as it awaited its death sentence. For that was this was, a prolonged death sentence as its prison only contained a limited amount of the chemical he needed to survive. Venom knew it could go into hibernation, but what was really the point?

Even if the accusations of it being responsible for the damage caused by Knull, Venom had still committed a great number of crimes and evils. So this was justice wasn’t it? Venom guessed that Peter would finally feel better but with it gone.

But now in its final hour's Venom started to feel a sting of sadness in its core. This moment it really missed Flash, Maniac and all the others.

Venom even wanted to say goodbye to Peter.

“And now the Klyntar Symbiote known as Venom, you are sentenced to be banished from this universe and into the void between Dimensions.” Said the suit as he pulled a lever on a contraption that Venom could see through the glass of its prison, that opened up a blue portal. It was probably made by Mr. Fantastic.

And as Venom was thrown through it. The Symbiote wished that it could do things right in another life.

Venom fell asleep as the Symbiote unknowingly passed through another portal in the void.

Xxx

Izuku Midoriya grunted as he removed more trash from the beach that had served as his exercise ground for the past eight months. The slightly cool February passed through his clothes slightly cooling down his warm body.

His mother had suggested this place as a way to train his body a few hours every day after school so that he would be as prepared as possible to take the entrance exam for UA and prove everybody wrong who thought that he couldn’t be a hero without a Quirk.

His determination spurred further on by the meeting with the slime villain all those months ago and the autograph from All Might.

And it wasn’t like you needed a physically powerful Quirk to become a Pro-Hero, as the underground Hero Eraser Head demonstrated. His mother had also signed him up for a Mix-Martial arts class on the Sundays where he was taught to fight.

Izuku had also finally applied the one thing he had been told was great about him his entire life, by his mother and his School Grades.

His mind.

And so Izuku had applied his mind to gadgetry and science and found himself with an affinity for craft small things. Izuku had thought that he continued to improve in that area, he could be like that old Comic Book character he had read about on the web.

The Batman.

A Superhero that didn’t have Superpowers, but only had his wits and trained body. And was one of the most popular superheroes one-hundred-years ago. Before fiction became a reality, where the man stood alongside gods.

That was who Izuku wanted to be.

_Though it would be nice to still have actual superpowers._ Izuku thought as he went back to the trash on the beach, where he after moved a bag. Saw something that didn’t look quite like trash in the sand.

_What is this?_ He thought to himself as he picked. “This looked really high-tech,” Izuku muttered as he looked over the canister in his hands, that seemed to contain some kind of black gobby liquid.

Izuku had found a few interesting things while cleaning up the beach in the past like the unused, still packed smartphone he now uses daily. Along with radios and various other knick-knacks.

Though he had to put of musing over the canister for now, as he needed to get back home to his mother.

Izuku put the canister into his bag where the other things he found during the day was and ran on home.

His speed and stamina had greatly improved from what he used to have.

Twenty minutes later, Izuku walked through the front door of his home and greeted his mother. “Hey, mom I’m done for today. Then is dinner ready?” He asked as she saw her working in the kitchen. Using her Quirk to get various ingredients from the cabinets.

“In half an hour, this just needs to be put in the oven,” Inko responded as she smiled at her son. Her boy was working so hard for his dream she just couldn’t help but be impressed, despite the handicap he had compared to other kids, especially Bakugo.

Inko just hoped that her son would be okay if he didn’t make it to UA. But she had to thank All Might for giving her son that confidence boost through that Autograph. Saying that he couldn’t wait to meet him as a fellow Hero. He wasn’t as meek or shy as he been the last few years. He was even starting to put that wonderful brain of his to use.

Inko just wished that her husband was here to witness this, he would have supported Izuku much earlier while she had been hesitant after the Quirk Examination that said Izuku had none. Now though she just had to make up for her neglect and the absence of her deceased husband and be triple as supportive. Though now she had to make sure the food didn’t burn.

Xxx

Venom did not know what to think.

After waking from his forced slumber, it still found itself trapped within its prison, but now it found itself looking at a boy with damp green-hair.

Who was looking at the Symbiote with unrestrained curiosity?

Venom had expected to die in the oblivion of the void between Universes, but instead, it was now in probably another universe and would die in about a day if it didn't bond to a host soon enough.

But it had one right in front of it now didn’t it? It’s wish had been heard, and it had been given a second chance, a chance to do good. Hopefully, Venom’s violent nature as Klyntar as creation Knull would be lessened.

It hoped.

Though before they could bond the boy had to open his prison. Until then it could take and prepare and introduce itself?

But how?

Just immediately connect to his mind or, could it uses its body to write its intentions out on the table or glass of its prison.

Venom felt indecisive.

Though it was, what felt like a few minutes later than Venom heard a click from on top, as the boy had fiddled with its prison. Had he unlocked it? That meant that its newest host had a bright head on his shoulder, kinda like Peter.

Venom missed, Peter. Even if it was just a fight with the Hero, it had never been.

Venom was brought out of its thoughts, as it heard the distinct sound of a 9mm handgun being fired off within a distance of two meters below their current position. Venom had heard enough being fired to last it a lifetime, but it seemed that would not end even in this Universe if it had moved at all to another one.

Though Venom definitely knew that it was no longer in the USA as the boy had spoken Japanese.

“Mom!” The green-haired boy shouted as he dropped his prison and ran.

Venom heard the sound of running, and then a few seconds later a second shot being fired, which was followed by two male voices shouting at each other, and then a few seconds more the sound of a door being shut.

It seemed that the boy’s home had the subject of a home invasion and going by the lack movement it could hear downstairs. Venom’s soon to be host had been hurt, along with his mother.

And that was bad.

It needed to act now before it was too late.

Vemon became much active within its prison as spend it energy to tip the container over, where it found that the boy had indeed unlocked its prison. And so Venom easily popped the lid off and left its former prison.

Venom crawled along the floor and left what was presumably the boy's bedroom judging by the bed and posters it had seen. It entered the hallway that led to various other rooms, but Venom’s destination was downstairs.

The Symbiotes moved down the stairs, its goop like body was slow as it stretched itself to grab the floor and dragged its way down the stairs into the kitchen and living room below.

There Venom saw his future partner laying down in a pool of his own blood and next to him was a woman groaning and gasping as blood left her mouth.

Venom made a decision.

Xxx

Izuku’s mind was both a whirlpool of thoughts and a silent sea as he sat by his mother’s bedside as she laid comatose due to her extended lack of oxygen before being resuscitated by their neighbor before the ambulance had arrived. A minute longer and she would have been dead.

And Izuku, Izuku had been lucky according to the doctors, that he was alive that he had a self-healing Quirk. But there was a problem with that, he didn’t fucking have a Quirk.

So how the fuck had survived being shot in the heart by the pair of home invaders.

The memory was still crystal clear in his mind, his mom laying on the floor bleeding out.

The gun being fired.

The bullet hitting him.

Collapsing as he heard them run away from their crime.

But right now that didn’t matter, I didn’t matter that he was still alive or had suddenly awoken a dormant Quirk or something like that.

No all that mattered was his mother’s sleeping form as the heart monitor beeped. She had come out of surgery twenty minutes ago. Her lung having been fixed after it had been shot.

But they didn’t know if she was going to wake up again due to the extended oxygen deprivation, and if she did the damage to her brain.

And to make it all worse, there was he could do.

Right now Izuku was just Useless Deku, that couldn’t save his mom life because he didn’t have Quirk. He had been shot himself because he had run headfirst into danger at the possibility of his mother being hurt.

And even now he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t even avenge his mom and bring those that had hurt to justice. No hero was on the attempted Homicide cause it didn’t involve a Quirk, so there was only the police who was already stretched thin. And so had just put up the profile and description of the two criminals he gave them up on the web. And he didn’t know anything else really about the investigation itself.

And all he could do was sit here and complain about the unfairness of it all, even with his intellect he didn’t know the first thing about criminal investigation’s and tracking down criminals. There was nothing he could do but sit.

[You alone maybe, but us together we can bring mother justice.]

Izuku immediately stood up in shock at the voice. “Who-?” He asked.

[You saved me, and I saved you.]

“The canister, you were inside?” Izuku asked quickly picking up on the voice’s words. Cause there was only one thing he had ‘saved’ in the last twenty-four hours and it was not his mom.

[Yes, get outside, and we talk.]

And going against what every psychologist would advise he Izuku listened to the voice, as it was the only piece of hope he had the moment.

Izuku said goodbye to his mother and left her sleeping form alone. Izuku took quick notice of the clock on the wall and saw that it was currently 23:00. Most kids his age would probably be tired exhausted at this point in time to due to his previous activities in the day. But not him right now he felt more energized than he had ever been.

He left the room and asked the nurse if there was a place to get air.

The nurse smiled at Izuku as she gave him directions to the hospital’s roof. Where there was a place for guests to smoke and get fresh air.

Izuku stepped onto the currently empty roof, the cold night air hitting his face.

Though now he had to address his new friend. “So what are you exactly- argh!” Izuku grunted as information was pushed into his brain.

“Okay more effective than exposition,” Izuku commented. “So Alien Symbiote from another universe? And here I thought that only happened in comics. So, ‘Venom’ why did you help me?” He asked the Alien that had apparently bonded to him and apparently saved his life.

[You save my life, so I saved yours. I need to be bonded to another lifeform to survive. So I hope that we can be partners.]

“Okay, understandable. But why were you in that canister?” Izuku asked, and in response, Izuku got a quick montage of Venom’s life. Bonding with Peter, being rejected due to the side effects of wearing him, bonding with Eddie being a villain, trying to be a hero. Separating, bonding with Mac Gargan, leaving. Working Flash, being a Hero in space. Going back to Eddie. Fighting Knull and then being banished.

“Holy Shit!” Was all Izuku said in response to the barrage of images that had assaulted his mind. But even though Venom had been a villain that had killed people. In this very moment, Izuku could easily tell that the Symbiote wanted nothing more than to help Izuku, trying to overcome its violent nature. “Okay, how do we do this partner?” Izuku asked.

[Like this.]

And so Izuku watched as the black goop that had been Venom inside of the canister began to spread over his body forming into a very familiar suite, he had seen in Venom’s memories.

And it felt fucking amazing, and it felt like his mind was open like it was no longer fogy but free. For Izuku felt like he had used the primary powers that Venom granted him for decades. And it kinda was like that, as Izuku was pulling on Eddie’s, Mac Gargan’s, Flash’s and Peter’s combined knowledge and skill.

_And now to bring justice to our mother._ Izuku thought, and he immediately took notice of the doublespeak, but it didn’t bother him for he and Vemon were practically one now.

Where Izuku had previously had no idea how to track down a pair of criminals, but now he over dozen thanks to his predecessors? Yes, that would be the correct word to use wouldn’t it?

Still, he had to act quickly before anyone discovered that he was gone from the hospital. And make it back before Matsuki came to pick him up, he was going to be staying with the Bakugo’s for the foreseeable future until his mother woke up. Izuku just hoped that Kacchan would be considerate to his current situation. For both sets of parent’s didn’t know about their School Relationship, and thought that they were ‘friends’ still. Though maybe he would tone down the dick if he showed of Venom in front of him.

Izuku jumped from the roof, and with a signature move a line of webbing extended from his wist to a nearby building and swung himself to the next one. And did, so again and again. As he swung back home, having chosen his way of tracking down those that hurt _their_ mother.

Though it took Izuku a lot of mental prowess to not just starting yelling and screaming in amazement as he flipped through the air jumping and launching himself off rooftops.

He would enjoy this later, right now he was focusing all of his attention on his target.

Thankfully his home wasn’t very far from the hospital, or really any place in Musutafu, right smack in the middle of all it.

Izuku landed on the edge of his roof.

The place was cordoned off by yellow police tape, with two policies cars in front of the house. Which meant that a few officers were still inside the house overlooking the crime scene.

Though thankfully what he needed to do didn’t require him to go inside his home, though he could easily sneak in as _they_ had camouflage. Though from here he would be easily able to get their scent and track the two that had hurt his mother.

While the Symbiote’s primary hosts except Peter had no powers of their own, Venom had come into contact with various Quirk users, or rather Mutants in his Universe. And been temporarily worn by a few. He had integrated some of their powers into the primary spider powers from Peter using his innate ability to copy genetic abilities and give them to his current partner.

Such as enhanced senses one of them being smell. Izuku was capable of differentiating between the different germs in the air and find the ones that had what people would call gun residue bonded to them.

Thanks, Logan dude.

Izuku jumped from his perch and started to follow the trail of germs to the location where the two crooks were held up.

It was an abandoned building, near the docks that had been boarded up, but Izuku had found a door broken open and inside Izuku could hear them, the voices matching.

Those that had hurt his mother, those that caused _them_ pain.

Izuku felt his anger rising and reaching a boiling point, while unknowingly having Venom increase his size and mass to reflect the stature of Eddie Brock rather than Peter.

**Smash!**

His fist broke down the wall as he entered the room the two criminals were held up in.

Which caused the immediate reaction of them opening fire on him their small pathic firearms uneffective against Izu- Venom’s hulking form.

The bullets fell the ground flat until one of them got the bright idea of using his Quirk on him, which looked to some kind of cryokinetic blast which his Danger-Sense warned him about so he easily and quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the crock by his color and webbed up the other one to the wall.

“Who the hell are you?” The crook asked as he stared at the _monster_ , whose mouth was filled up by fang-like teeth. What the fuck had found them? They had already messed up that robbery, though they had not used their Quirks, hoping it would have bought them more time. Instead, they had not been found by Police or a Hero. But what looked to be a monster.

“We are the poison that shall eliminate scum like you, we are Venom.” The monster opened its mouth, and massive and long tongue came out and licked his cheek.

“Please don’t kill us?” He begged the monster.

“We won’t, you aren’t worth the effort, but you shall suffer for hurting her.” Venom stated, and a second later the criminal known as Shinji began to scream in pain.

Xxx

“Holy shit, aggression is definitely increased,” Izuku stated as he returned to the roof the hospital and the Symbiote retreated to his insides, along with becoming his clothes.

 [Sorry.]

“No, you warned me about. Thankfully we didn’t kill the idiots.” Izuku said as while he hadn’t killed the two he had tortured them by breaking several of their bones. And it didn’t really bother Izuku that much, which probably had something to with the ‘Villains’ experiences while wearing Venom. And after that, he had called the police using their phones while leaving the two criminals tied up in his webbing.

[How do you?]

“Better, much better than before. Let’s go back down to mom’s room Matsuki should be here any second now.” Izuku said as he thought back to what he had done to those criminals. While it hadn’t been. ‘Heroic’ or something All Might or Superman would ever have done. It was something Batman had done numerous times in those old comics beating thugs within an inch of their lives. Izuku didn’t feel bad about having done it, it had felt rather just and still did.

“There you are Izuku, where were you?” Matsuki Bakugo, who approached Izuku while giving him a sad smile. “You ready to stay with us for a while?” She asked, and Izuku could tell that she had been affected by what had happened to his mother. For she and Matsuki were good friends, and that was how Izuku and Bakugo had met for the first time.

“I was on the roof to get some air. Yeah, I am. But could I go in say goodbye before we leave?” He asked.

Matsuki just smiled. _Oh, the poor boy, hopefully, Katsuki will be able to cheer him, in the morning._ “Sure thing take all the time you need.”

Izuku nodded and entered his mother’s room her form still sleeping. And Izuku had discovered another side effect, besides his increased Apathy. That having the experiences and memories of much older men to view practically at his leisure. Had opened his eyes to the opposite sex, and god fucking damn was Matsuki, a sexy woman.

Izuku calmed his thoughts and bid his mother goodbye for now, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the Hospital in Matsuki’s car.

Xxx

A/N: I have story making problem.


	2. Chapter

Katsuki Baguko sat silently at the breakfast table as his spoon full of yogurt entered his mouth and left and going back to his bowl. As he tried to Deku, who was sitting at the other end of the table solemnly eating his own breakfast while the old hag sat between the two. His dad was currently on a trip to Europe with some of his friends as they had won tickets to both the World and European Football Cups. The two sporting events being almost back to back so he wouldn’t be home for at least another two months.  
  
Still, Katsuki still had a hard time believing what his mother had told him yesterday what had happened to the Midoriya’s, which was fucking unbelievable.  
  
But seeing Deku that morning in his house. Had cemented the fact that they had almost been killed, by a pair of home invaders.  
  
While Katsuki didn’t give a shit about what happened to Deku, Inko did not deserve what had happened to her, she was such a kind woman, and even Katsuki found it hard to be pissed around the joyful woman the few times they had dinner together. Though that was probably only a thing because their mothers didn’t know what was going on in school.  
  
Because Deku was to nice of a little shit to report his aggressive behavior towards the twerp. Katsuki knew full well what he was doing to the boy, but he just didn’t care he was just such an easy target.  
  
Though something had changed about Deku, the few glances he had given him. Katsuki noticed Deku stood a lot more straight than usual and not looking like was going to crawl into a ball and cry.  
  
Katsuki scratched at his itchy.  
  
 _I better not have gotten rashy skin from that shitty villain._ Katsuki thought as he scratched at his itchy chest. Last week during a trip to the mall's arcade a shitty villain by the name of Bio Master had tried to use a biological weapon to turn them all into his loyal servants. But the gas had been seemingly a dud, and Bakugo had blasted the asshole. The doctors had given him an all clear, but he should maybe go to them again to see if it had done some damage to him anyway, as over the last week his chest had gotten itchy.  
  
Well, he could have his doctor check on him tomorrow, he didn’t want anything jeopardizing his road to becoming the best hero ever.  
  
Xxx  
  
Izuku hummed as his computer, one of the few things of his and his clothes that Mitsuki had gotten from his home, and was in the guest room he had been given.  
  
He was in the middle of reprograming his phone, as thanks to the expanding of his mind that Venom had provided. He now knew how to make an app to access police radio and responses, so that he knew where to go and not just swing around until he stumbled upon crime.  
  
He had already taken his first step towards Vigilante justice, so why stop now?  _Though this time with less violence._ Izuku thought while his new partner was completely and utterly amazing in every single goddamn way. Izuku knew he needed to get a handle on his new adrenaline-fueled temper. Though it was already getting better as he continued to stay bonded with Venom.  
  
As Izuku watched the algorithm for his app configure itself, his thoughts turned towards his comatose mother.  
  
Venom had wanted to help, but it didn’t have enough experience with mental damage in that kind of way and was very much worried it would do more damage. But it had noted that if it had been connected to its species hive-mind, it would have been much easier to help. But from what Venom knew it was the only member of the Klyntar’s in this universe.  
  
Though Izuku also felt useless regarding the situation as he knew he could help, he didn’t have the resources to do so. Izuku still couldn’t believe that Otto Octavius was able to make a machine like that, but apparently, he could.  
  
A part of Izuku wanted to scream ‘That’s BULLSHIT.’ At the power disparity between his and Venom’s Universe, for despite being a little over a hundred years into the future based pure numbers. His Universe was less advanced than theirs, as this world technology had seemingly hit a brick wall then Quirks emerged and only started puffing forward in some areas. They still made flip phones for god’s sake.  
  
And it was because of that technological disparity and the knowledge Izuku had gained via osmosis from Venom. Izuku wondered if there was even point to go to UA or even High School, as he technically had several university degrees. And decades of Hero and Villain experience he could piggyback of until it naturally integrated with his mind.  
  
Still, he had two months to decide, and he was still on the list too take the UA Entrance Exam.  
  
[The decision is yours Izuku, we will support any decision you make.]  
  
 _“Thank’s buddy the thoughts are appreciated, probably flip a coin or something. Though I have to ask, did you notice anything wrong with Kacchan? He seemed a bit of this morning?”_ Izuku asked his symbiotic partner.  
  
[Why do you care for the wellbeing of your bully Izuku?]  
  
 _“Well Kacchan is almost like Flash used to be, and he got better so why can’t Kacchan and besides he is not that bad. He just needs to mature, and I hope he makes it to UA as he probably needs that to grow.”_  
  
[We can see the similarities, though he needs a hard reality check like Flash did. And since you asked he is probably trying to deal with you being in his home, and he is probably developing a skin rash soon with all the itching he is doing. He should probably go see a doctor.]  
  
 _“You’re probably right about that, and the APP is done wanna go and do some Vigilante Heroism partner?”_ Izuku asked.  
  
[Always.]  
  
Izuku grabbed his phone, and headed out of the house and bit goodbye to Mitsuki after the beautiful woman had given him a kiss on the cheek and told him to be careful.  
  
If some were now able to see his face, Izuku would look like a tomato, though thankfully Venom was covering up his face as he swung through the city.  
  
Though now they Venom landed on a nearby rooftop in the center of the Tokyo district that he lived in.  
  
Venom pulled out his phone and accessed his newly created app, to see if he actually made it work. And a few later it beeped, and a female voice spoke.  _“All officers, please be advised, car chase happening on Kaguya Street, suspects are armed and robbed a local store no Quirks have been used yet. If observed, please report back, and a Hero will be deployed.”_  
  
Venom quickly pocketed away his phone and swung towards the crime currently underway. Venom launched himself from and ran across the buildings towards the ongoing car chase, and thankfully as he swing to the next building, he saw the car being chased by blaring police sirens.  
  
Venom was thankful for the fact that sirens didn’t hit the frequencies that were able to destabilize him.  
  
The Vigilante watched the car containing the criminals survive in and out of traffic at high speeds, and it was a miracle that it hadn’t crashed yet.  
  
Though as he chased it and saw it turn and avoided crashing it became quickly apparent that the driver had some form of Quirk that allowed him to avoid crashing.  
  
But it was time for this little game to end.  
  
Vemon fired his webs and launched himself towards the car and landed right in front of it.  
  
“We will have you know that the city speed limit is 40Km/h.” Venom quipped he did not know why but it just felt right to do so even if the goons probably didn’t hear him as brought the car to a halt with his superior strength, though there was a little of skidding across the asphalt before it finally stopped.  
  
Though at least they had all been wearing seatbelts or they would have flown through the front window of the car. Next time he should try to use Peter’s method and remove them from the car before stopping the vehicle.  
  
But as he looked backward and saw the elementary school class that had been crossing the street at that time. It would have been worthwhile sacrifice as these crooks lives were less worth than those children. Which they would have hit going at their speed, even if they hit the brakes. And there had been no place to turn.  
  
And now to make sure these criminals didn’t manage a getaway.  
  
Venom tore open the driver’s side door and pulled the generic looking Japanese guy with the cat looking eyes of the seat before cocooning him up.  
  
And did so to the three other’s before they recovered from their concussion.  
  
“They are all yours officers.” Venom said to the cops that had just arrived exiting their car’s and swung away.  
  
Venom smiled.  _We can do this, we can be heroes._ He thought, and now he waited for the next crime to be reported while he swung around.  
  
Xxx  
  
 _Today had been a good day_. Izuku thought as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, he had returned back to the Bakugo residence a few minutes after an excellent first day of hero work.   
  
In addition to stopping the car chase, he had stopped five assaults, a robbery in progress and a C-List villain running from some heroes, though he had to run away from them afterward as they then tried to arrest him.  
  
And now it was close to dinner time, though he took quickly notice of the fact that Kacchan was not in the house, the highest probability being that he was training for the Entrance Exam.  
  
Izuku opened the door which was immediately followed by an ‘oomph’ and a ‘smack.’ And Izuku found himself laying on something very soft and slightly wet.  
  
Izuku opened his eyes, and they were meet by the red ones of one Mitsuki Bakugo.  
  
Who Izuku quickly realized was naked beneath him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Izuku apologized as he tried to get off the naked woman, though as if the universe wanted him to suffer. The place that Izuky used to try and push himself of Mitsuki was her own bare breasts.  
  
Izuku felt his hands sink into the soft flesh.  
  
“My, my Izuku I didn’t know that you were into older women I’m flattered,” Mitsuki said with a teasing tone as she watched the teenager's face become as red as Katsuki’s temper. And a second later found herself sitting on the floor, and heard the door to the bathroom being locked.  
  
Mitsuki giggled as she stood up and tied her dropped towel around her body.  
  
While that hold sequence had been comedic gold to her, like one of those old Ecchi Anime. Mitsuki hadn’t actually minded Izuku touching her body like that, and could have continued if he wanted or gone all the way.  
  
While she was married, she and Masaru had an open relationship, and Mitsuku knew he was going to fuck a lot of women while on his little Football trip. She had to find a boy toy to relieve her sexual frustration, and Izuku seemed like the perfect choice for that. And it had been some time since she had taken the virginity of a young boy like him. And he also had that wonderful smell that made her loin’s burn with need.  
  
Perhaps she should go and explain her availableness to him tonight, or tease the poor cinnamon bun until he just ravished her. And it would take both, especially her mind off Inko’s current situation. Though it did seem a little in bad taste that she wanted it to do it with Inko’s son.  
  
That was a moral dilemma for another time, right now she needed to go and jill off to the image of a rock hard Izuku, that would probably never match up to reality despite the muscle the boy had gained over the last year.


End file.
